Aeipathy
by HalynEcho
Summary: When love is not madness, it is not love. /Pedro Calderon de la Barca/


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**A/N: **Just a little something that popped up in my overheated mind during this very hot summer.

Share your thoughts!

* * *

**aeipathy** – _an enduring and consuming passion_

…

**2004**

It's a pretty fucked up situation.

The thing is that he never gets involved with a teammate. He knows that it would be a fragile situation; messy and very dangerous because it would divide his attention, clouding his judgment and someone could easily end up dead in the end.

So yeah, it's not a risk he's willing to take.

Trust Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia to enter his life and threw him off his game.

She's smart, witty and funny and she is reckless enough to engage in some very hot and highly unprofessional flirting with him.

Not to mention that she's gorgeous with her curvy body and sinfully shaped lips.

The problem starts there.

Derek wants to fuck her. Long and hard until she can't walk straight for weeks. He wants to fuck her until they on the verge of passing out, fall asleep next to her then wake up and start it all over again.

It's not as amusing as it sounds.

It bothers him because he's not that type of guy. He never goes for women he has to face on a daily basis, he rarely flirts at work but when she's around his mind turns into the _Penelope Garcia After Dark_ show and he feels like a creepy asshole especially after she made clear that what they do is simply flirting to make this grim job a little lighter and that she'd never broke the frat rules because she has too much to lose.

He's trying not to stare at her but he fails miserably every time when she decides to wear something form fitting or short or low cut and he barely can manage to keep his hands to himself.

Some days he thinks that she notices his amoral fascination if her curious glances from the corner of her eye is any indication.

Some days he thinks he can get over it.

And then one night she just fucking shows up at his door.

He steps aside and lets her in, feeling awkward and his palms are sweating and he doesn't know why he is so nervous but she looks wrecked, wringing her hands while standing in the middle of his living room.

He offers her a drink but she waves him off so they are just staring at each other for a couple of long uncomfortable minutes.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Penelope blurts out eventually, sounding tired and frustrated.

"I thought you don't sleep with teammates." Derek says in his infinite idiocy.

She gives him an annoyed look before striding over to him with a huff.

"Oh, come _on_, Morgan," she mutters, pulling him down with a hand on his neck and crashes their mouths together.

Suddenly his world tilts off its axis.

He cradles her face in his hands like he's afraid that she'll slip away but her desperate grip on his shoulder tells an entirely different story.

They are kissing wildly, their fingers tugging at their clothes impatiently and he fleetingly thinks about his unlocked front door and the lack of foreplay but she is already naked and she pushes him down to the couch, straddling him with one graceful move.

His hands land on her hips as she slides down on him with a shuddering breath and he curses under his breath because fuck, he's inside her and he tries not to come from that alone because that would be embarrassing and highly counterproductive.

They fuck like there's no tomorrow.

She rides him, throwing her head back, making blissful little noises from the back of her throat. She comes without a warning, going still for a moment before start to tremble.

He flips them over, kissing her messily while hooking her leg around his waist so he can push into her again. He feels the dark satisfaction spreading through his veins because this is how he wants it with her pinned under him, panting and writhing, completely lost in pleasure.

She grabs the armrest above her head and pushes back at him fast and hard and he is sure that there will be bruises on both of them tomorrow.

"_Derek_." She pants out his name all low and breathy when she comes and it completely wrecks him so he stumbles after her mindlessly.

He collapses halfway on top of her, thinking about the fastest way to get them to the bedroom because even if he has a pretty good couch it wasn't made for all night long fucking.

And that's exactly what he has in mind.

"Damn, hot stuff." Penelope grumbles. "This was supposed to be a one time thing."

"What?" Derek pushes himself up a little to look at her.

"I thought that if we just get it out of our system it will go away." She explains with a tight expression.

"Did it work?" He asks cautiously.

"You are kidding me, right?" She looks at him like he's an idiot.

"It was good." He offers casually.

"Good?" She drawls with a raised brow.

"Unbelievable." He grins.

"Sex isn't supposed to be that good." She sighs. "I'd do it again right this second. Unless you are done with this."

Now it's his turn to look at him like he can't believe what she's saying.

"Nope." He shakes his head. "Still into it."

"Good." She nods with a lopsided smile.

"Wanna move this to the bedroom?"

"I thought you'd never ask," her lips curve seductively, her eyes darkening again. "_Lover…_"

His grin is pretty much feral as he swings her over his shoulder and carries her to his bed.

They are not really friends with a lot of benefits after that. He thinks it's a little ridiculous but when she says that nothing serious would ever work out between them a little reluctantly but he agrees.

It would cause too much trouble, manly with Strauss and the whole team dynamic and he doesn't even want to imagine the look on Hotch's face when he'd found this mess out.

.

.

Derek's relationship with Penelope, if he can even call it that, which he apparently can't, is driving him completely insane.

He wants to touch her all the time; he wants to beat the shit out of anyone who looks at her twice, he doesn't even do that kind of macho shit, but he's suddenly got a burning desire to start. It's messing him up something awful; it's getting to where it hurts every time he has to pretend like there's nothing at all between them.

He keeps it to himself, partly because he's a full grown man and he should theoretically be beyond this shit, but mostly because Penelope has made it pretty clear that she doesn't want this to get too serious.

It takes another woman for him to realize that she's a goddamned liar.

Bringing Rachel - the girl he met in a coffee shop a few days ago - along to the bar when the whole team goes out on a Friday night, is a mistake; he knows it from the minute he picked her up at her place. He only does it because he's not that into her. Rachel is nice and pretty and refreshingly uncomplicated which is the whole point and maybe it sounds pathetic but it doesn't hurt when he thinks about Rachel and that's just fucking awesome because he already had too many sleepless nights lately over someone else.

It takes him by total surprise when Penelope slaps him across his face and he wonders how much willpower she needed not to use her fist the way he taught her to do. But before he can open his mouth to say something remotely intelligent she's already turning on her heels and storming off towards the parking lot.

He flashes an apologetic smile at Rachel who's everything but impressed with the whole scene before going after Penelope.

Fuck his life.

Seriously.

Derek follows her to her place and he's two steps behind her when she opens the door so he finds himself face to face with her when he walks in.

"Why do you have to make me so damn insane?" She cries, her eyes angry and full of tears.

"Welcome to my fucking life!" He shouts back, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell was that back there?"

"Shut up." She growls. "What did you expect? At first you act like you can't get enough of me then you just show up with that perfect, skinny, model like _thing_ on your arm and I'm just supposed to stand there and smile politely, acting like I'm not…"

She trails off, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers above her glasses, looking pained like she just said too much.

"Frack." She sighs, resigned.

Penelope isn't expecting his next move but he's on her, pressing her hard against the wall, her whole body pinned down by his.

"Let me go." She struggles to get free.

"What if I don't?" He presses his thigh between hers.

"Don't play with me, Morgan." She warns him.

"I'm serious as a heart attack, _baby girl_," he tells her, laughing humorlessly. "I understand that you're upset about Rachel because I'm yours, and you're afraid somebody else will get to me."

She just stares at him dumbfounded.

"I get it, believe me, I do. You know why?" He leans down close to her ear, his voice a harsh whisper. "Because I want to fucking _own_ you, sweetness, and it drives me out of my fucking mind that nobody knows it."

She gasps, her hips jerking forward, and, oh yeah, he's got her right where he wants her.

"Tell me, baby girl," he catches her wrists and slams them against the wall, one on either side of her face. "I'm not going to let you go until you say it."

"Oh, God, _Derek_," she breathes, her head falling back. "I'm yours, I'm all yours."

He can't help grabbing her hair, holding her by it so that she stays like that, her neck stretched out for him to bite and kiss. He maps every inch of it before moving up to her lips, clinging to her with both hands, kissing her until he can't even fucking breathe.

"You can't leave me like this," she pants when he pulls away, her fingertips digging into his biceps. "I _need_..."

He pushes her towards her bedroom, shedding their clothes on the way and then he finally gets her where he wants her, naked on the bed.

She's so wet and ready for him, spreading her thighs wide and canting her hips up like she just can't wait another second; he's happy to oblige, one hand heavy on her hip as he pushes inside her. She's just babbling, a litany of _God, Derek, yes, fuck_, spurring him on. He pushes her legs wider, holding her open as he slams in and out of her. He's distantly aware that filthy things are spilling out of his mouth, but he's not even listening to them. He bites down on her shoulder so hard he swears he'll break the skin, pressing into her deep and coming, helpless to stop it.

He comes back to himself, still braced on his arms over her. Her hair is a mess, frizzing wildly where his hands have pulled at it. Her lips are red and slick, sinful and tempting as hell, her mouth slightly open, breath still coming heavy and fast. The impressions left by his teeth are clearly visible on her creamy shoulder, purple and red and sure to leave a mark that'll last for a week or more.

He can't remember the last time he felt so guilty or so satisfied.

They are laying there in a comfortable silence for while before she finally speaks up.

"This casual thing," she waves her hand between them. "It really isn't, is it?"

"Not really." He answers.

"You sure this is what you want?" She looks at him like she expects him to run for the hills screaming.

"I love you." He blurts out instead because it seems like a sensible thing to do.

"Seriously?" She looks at him amazed.

"Well, yeah." He shrugs, starting to feel uncomfortable because, you know, she's not responding the way he hoped.

She grins at him, her eyes shining and he thinks that maybe she's going to cry or something and he doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing.

She buries her face into his neck; her body going pliant in his arms and she sighs contently.

"I love you too." She mumbles somewhat shyly like she's admitting something embarrassing.

He knows he wears an overly satisfied grin but he feels too tired to relish the smug feeling at the pit of his stomach so he just pulls her closer twining their limbs together and closes his eyes.

He thinks about the consequences of their grand romantic gesture when he remembers that has to face Hotch with the news tomorrow.

"We are so fucked." He mutters into her hair.


End file.
